


Snow Days

by Firefly25



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short Drabble, Suggestive Themes, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly25/pseuds/Firefly25
Summary: Just a short, sweet drabble about McCree and Mercy's first snow day as a couple. Hope you enjoy!





	

The crisp morning cold struck Angela as she slowly awakened to the creeping daylight. Taking a glance at the clock, she yawned and stretched her body under the covers. She tried to get out of the bed, but a pair of strong, tan arms held her steadfast and pulled her in closer.

 _Of course, he’s still asleep. And they say I’m not a morning person,_ she mused as she listened to the rhythmic breathing of Jesse McCree behind her. Every now and then he elicited a loud snore, but mostly he slept like a man knowing peace for the very first time. Smiling, she slowly turned around and gently kissed his forehead as she lifted his arm and climbed out of bed.

Rubbing her eyes, she pulled back the curtains and peered out the window panes. Her eyes widened as white, fluffy flecks floated down to the ground. Outside was a landscape of pure, white, fresh -

“...Snow. It’s SNOWING!” Angela exclaimed with a small squeal. “Jesse, Jesse!” she called out, jumping onto the bed next to him. McCree woke up with an ‘Oomph!’ and curled himself into a ball in scowling confusion.

“Wha the hell? Mmm, wuz wrong, angel,” he asked groggily.

“First snow of the season! Get up, you have to see this!” she said gleefully, nudging him.

He pulled the covers over his head. “Mmmm, gimme a few more minutes.”

“Please Jesse? You won’t regret it.”

McCree flipped the covers away from his face and stared blankly at her, but the way she smiled at him melted away any previous annoyance he held before. “You’re gonna kill me with all that sugar one day,” he sighed.

“Good morning, mein Liebling,” she purred, leaning in to give him a kiss. “Nice hair.”

“Hey, least you still look beautiful with messy hair,” McCree responded, kissing her back. “So, what’s this ‘bout snow?”

Angela bounced off the bed and searched through the closet until she pulled out her white coat, her blue earmuffs, her blue gloves and black boots. She threw off her t-shirt and immediately slipped into her sweater and jeans.

“I can’t wait to play in the snow! Want to join me?” she asked over her shoulder.

McCree’s eyes were glued to her beautiful backside while she was changing, but he luckily caught the tail end of her question. “Huh?”

“I said, would you like to play in the snow with me?” she repeated with a cheeky smile, knowing full well what got him distracted.

“Like snowball fights, right?” he said with an eagerness in his tone.

“Not just snowball fights, but like making snowmen, snow angels, sledding on the hill. You know, fun and safe activities,” she said simply. Zipping up her jacket, she clapped her hands together. “We won’t get another chance like this before the snow turns gray and gross. Get dressed! I’ll be waiting downstairs,” she said before heading off to the first floor.

Angela listened to the ticking clock in patience until she saw McCree walk down the stairs. He dressed himself in a black turtleneck, his jeans, cowboy boots and his old serape. She almost raised her eyebrows at his apparel, but stopped herself once she realized he did not have much winter clothes when he moved into her house.

“Uh oh. What’d I do now?” McCree said cautiously.

“Nothing, but I just need to make sure that you’re, you know, snug and warm and...”she trailed off, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“I’ll be fine Ange, you don’t need to give me ya scarf,” he reassured her with a smile.

“Better to be careful than sick,” she said, tightly wounding the scarf. “Now, let’s have some fun!”

She opened the door and ran out into the falling snow. She danced under the flurry and even stuck out her pink tongue, catching a few stray snowflakes. McCree stayed back and stared at his angel before him, blending in beautifully with the winter wonderland around her. Her face flushed and her smile glowing, he thanked the gods above he ended up with someone who valued the beauty in the world they lived in.

An idea sparked inside his head and he smirked as he slowly leaned down and rolled a ball of snow in between his hands. McCree crouched and silently snuck up behind her back.

“Isn’t this great, Jesse? I – HEY!” Angela could not finish her sentence as two snowballs hit her back and her ponytail. “Jesse! Did you -”

“You shoulda seen the look on yer face!” he said, clutching his knees in laughter.

“Oh, you are SO dead, Jesse McCree,” Angela declared, smiling mischievously as she created a snowball of her own.

McCree quickly stopped laughing and ducked out of the way as her snowball barreled for his face. He quickly threw back one of his own and it hit her on the side. She made two more and chased after him, missing each of her aims toward him.

“Hah, gotta do better than that!” McCree teased.

“Oh yeah?” Angela said. She jumped onto his back and they fell to the ground with Angela on top of him. When the laughter died down, McCree captured her pink lips into a deep kiss. In response, Angela moaned and raked her fingers into his dark hair as his hands moved down her waist and gripped her butt firmly. In the midst of the embrace, a gust of freezing wind blew over them, making Angela shiver involuntarily.

“You look cold,” McCree said in a husky tone that gave her skin goosebumps.

“Y-yeah, I’m just a little cold. The coat’s a bit thin, it’s not too bad,” Angela said, shrugging it off.

McCree sat up on the ground, took off his red serape and wrapped it snug around Angela. He hugged her close to his chest and she reveled in his body warmth.

“This warm enough for ya?” he asked gently.

Angela nodded slowly. “Yes, very warm.”

As she looked back up at him, her eyes grew darker and a sultry, playful smile grew on her face. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “I have an idea on how we can get warmer.”

McCree hugged her again and grinned against her neck as he gently kissed it. “And what d’ you suppose that idea is?” he whispered in her ear.

“How about we go home and find out?” Angela teased. Biting her bottom lip, she skipped for the house and already started taking off her gloves and the serape.

It was only the first week of December, and McCree already loves snow days.


End file.
